


New Rules

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Healing, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Pegging, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Magnus leaves the house for the first time in months to go visit Dot in her new home. It pays off big time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins
Kudos: 6
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	New Rules

Every time he saw a rune in one of the many books he was currently reading through, Magnus would cycle through sadness, anger, loss and despair. The fact that Alexander had found it so easy to lie to him, to conceal vital information that could have made all the difference for the Downworld while Valentine threatened them all with war…    
  
Magnus had wanted to believe there was love there. He had definitely felt the gentle tug at his heartstrings and he had let himself fall for the young Lightwood. But obviously it was one-sided.    
  
Sure, there had been attraction between them and Alec had seemed eager to start dating Magnus. But lying was a hard limit for the warlock. He hated it and he thought honesty was the bare minimum of courtesy people who don’t want to kill each other can display. Alec’s inexperience and overall shyness did not excuse his crass omission, one that could have cost the entire Downworld its collective existence and thus, Magnus’ too.   
  
When his phone rang one afternoon, he didn’t even bother looking at the caller name. Magnus dreaded seeing Alec’s name on his screen.    
  
But the caller was persistent and he did look, when he went to switch off the loud ringtone.    
  
It was Dorothea. He hadn’t heard from her in quite a while and since Lorenzo had become High Warlock, Magnus had stopped feeling responsible for every warlock in New York, feeling like he had enough to deal with on the personal front.    
  
She invited him to her new place, a house in a nice suburb. She had been on a quest and had acquired new magic.   
  
Magnus wasn’t curious about the house, but he did want to see what his old student had gained in terms of magic and knowledge. Plus, he had to start going out sometime, he could not remain confined to his loft until Alec died of old age or he stopped being upset with him and  _ in extenso _ , with all Shadowhunters.    
  
***   
  
Dot’s new home is beautiful, and everything bears the mark of hard work, with only little magic involved. She actually decorated the garden around the house herself and hand-picked the finishings inside.    
  
The ground floor is a studio, where Dot takes mundane clients for all sorts of alternative activities. Magnus takes an interest in the yoni painting gallery, until he finds out what the paintings were made with, at which point he hightails it up the stairs, to Dot’s private home.    
  
She opens the door just as he’s about to knock and Magnus has to collect himself for a moment.    
  
Dot looks amazing. More youthful and radiant than ever, her long black hair tied up in a messy bun, she is wearing a black silk dress with tulle panels and lace details.    
  
“Magnus! Welcome. I’m glad you came.” She says, hugging him as soon as he’s over the threshold.    
  
“I had to come and see your new digs. Almost as cozy as mine.” Magnus says. “I brought you something, a small housewarming gift.” He adds, a little wave of his fingers producing a nicely packaged square box, which he hands to Dot.    
  
She uses a bit of magic of her own, and Magnus is intrigued to see her magic is a vibrant turquoise with golden streaks. The packaging unfolds and flattens itself to reveal the contents, a huge citrine gem, which warlocks treasure a lot because it stores a lot of wealth energy and protective energies which build excellent wards for big homes. And of course, two bottles of white and red Lillet, Dot’s favourite drink.   
  
“You remembered! Magnus, how lovely of you.” She says, hugging him.   
  
She serves cocktails, knowing Magnus’ favourites.    
  
“You’ve grown a lot in this short time, Dorothea,” Magnus says, unable to tear his eyes away from his former apprentice, now graduate and a formidable warlock in her own right. “Your magic is… almost as strong as mine, if not stronger. Once you fully learn to control it, you will be a stronger warlock than me.”    
  
“Oh, Magnus, I didn’t call you here to flex. I just missed my friend.”    
  
“Dorothea… there is no bigger pleasure for a master than to see his disciple has surpassed him. I love what you have become.”    
  
They sit close together, bodies turned to face each other on a comfortable sofa. The alcohol flows freely, and so do the memories.    
  
“I know you’re still grieving over things not working out with Alec.” Dot says. “It’s going to be a while before the pain dies down. But I would not mind helping take your mind off that for a while.”    
  
“What do you have in mind?”    
  
“Some areas of my house haven’t been properly cleansed, and I was thinking, what better way to do that, than a long bout of magical fusion?”    
  
Magnus blinks. He never dared to consider… but now that he’s here and Dot is willing… damn.    
  
“Oh, and Magnus?” Dot adds. “I’m going to be taking care of everything. All you need to do is relax and enjoy.”    
  
***  
  
She really meant that, Magnus discovers, later when they are naked in her amazing four-poster bed surrounded by veils in which a myriad fairy lights hang, adding to the early afternoon light coming from outside. She covers him in kisses, and Magnus discovers that all the places that hold bitter memories yield to Dot’s caring attentions, and he is not sure if she’s using magic or if she really likes him that much, if there’s really a deeper feeling at work there. He definitely feels the little pull of his heart, which says, “it’s been long enough, let’s live again.”   
  
And if he’s really honest, he’s not sure he’s ready, instead of treating his bitterness with sex - because Dorothea doesn’t deserve that. She is more than that to him, and could be even more.    
  
But she promised him the possibility of forgetting, at least for a while.    
  
So when she gets the toy and straps it into place, he nods. She’s careful and prepares him meticulously, knowing this is not something he indulges in regularly. Her fingers are gentle and patient opening him. Her magic is warm and spicy, like Amarena cherries in dark chocolate and it’s maddening - at some point Magnus loses himself in the sensations and cannot feel or think of anything else but  _ Dorothea. _   
  
The toy is one of those fantasy monster members a mundane with the Sight sells online, bigger than the average penis and more imaginatively shaped in ways that are more conducive to pleasure - and, beyond that, it’s from a clear silicone with white, purple, red and blue streaks inside.    
  
Magnus feels himself blush at the feel of his hole stretching around the exaggerated contours of the toy and at the squelchy sound it makes going in. But the pleasure it causes, dragging along his inner walls, is white and blinding and it effectively erases his mind.    
  
Dot animates the monster part with her magic, making it pulse and throb, making the spikes dig into the sensitive flesh inside Magnus and rake over his prostate.    
  
Soon, she pulls Magnus up in her lap, holding his hips up and helping him move so he can enjoy himself without anything holding him back. Their magic starts to fuse and Magnus knows Dot can see his cat eyes now, just as he can see her mark and it’s perfect, it’s safe, it’s pure power, two beings suspended above Earth, above the hell realms and drawing their forces from both sources.    
  
The way she holds him and guides him, knowing where to touch, where to ease up and where to press is nothing short of humbling for Magnus, who finds himself coming several times, until his thighs are shaking with exertion and he clings to Dot in surrender.    
  
The beastly organ inside him spasms and empties itself in a hot, ample gush even as she pulls out, gently laying Magnus onto the sheets and discarding the toy.    
  
Magnus looks at himself in the mirror above the bed and gasps. He is trickling glitter onto the sheets and for some reason, it makes him laugh in satisfaction. He loves the little detail, it’s crazy and playful just like he would have planned it.    
  
Dot also cleans them both with magic and comes to rest next to Magnus on the bed, letting him snuggle into her, with his head on her shoulder.    
  
For a long time, they lie together in silence, until Magnus looks up.    
  
“I guess it would be presumptuous of me to ask if we could make this a more… official arrangement?”   
  
“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Magnus Bane?”    
  
“And what if I am?”    
  
“I’m saying yes. It’s going to be eternity and a day before I get tired of seeing the look on your face when you come.” 

“Dorothea, you sure know how to make an old man blush.”   
  
“You won’t be blushing for long, you’ll see.” She says, kissing him and running her hands through his tousled hair, fixing it back up.    
  
“My, I had to be dead for a year for you to make one good dick decision,” Ragnor says from the foot of the bed, looking at Magnus’ spent and now resting cock. “I do approve wholeheartedly of this one, don’t fuck it up.”    
  
“Hey Ragnor, leave my boyfriend alone or you’re trying the XL size of this.” Dot says, throwing the monster dick at the ghost.    
  
“You can see him?” Magnus asks, unable to control his laughter. “Good aim.”   
  
“And hear him too.”   
  
“I was right. You really are more powerful than me. But please don’t dick Ragnor down too. I quite like having him around and he  _ is _ a ghost pain in the ass, I can only imagine how much grumpier he would be if he  _ had _ a pain in his ass.”    
  
“Alright, but he has to promise to give us some alone time. I didn’t become immortal to feel like I have an eternal mother in law judging my sex life.” 

(the end)


End file.
